


Amor Verus

by Niyaa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyaa/pseuds/Niyaa
Summary: Is it true that true love exists? That there is someone out there, or that someone is going to be born in this world, who will be the one who loves you unconditionally, irrevocably and infinitely?





	Amor Verus

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even known what this is. Thanks to my best friend for the idea, although he suggested that I make it completely angsty. But I can never do that to my babies. So, it doesn't end angsty.
> 
> This one is for you. You know who you are!
> 
> This is the first time I've tried something like this.
> 
> Hope you guys like it! Enjoy♡

He is a romantic at heart. Always has been. Not everyone knows that.

He believes in true love.

_“Amor verus numquam moritur.”_

True love never dies.

And its funny how he can't prove that. Because he has never experienced it. He doesn't know what true love is. But he believes it exists and there's still a tiny ball of hope bouncing consistently inside him.

He hopes that he will meet his one true love. Someday.

Suddenly, everything's happening. He meets Alexander. Sweet, shy Alexander. He's everything Magnus has ever hoped for and much, much more. He loves fiercely and he puts his everything into loving Magnus. He is loyal, strong, passionate, brave and everything a Shadowhunter is _supposed_ to be. He is everything that the Clave is not. He walks into Magnus’ life like he owns it and crushes his walls with his arrows.

He is Magnus’ _one true love_.

The one true love he has been patiently waiting for. Finally found after 400 years.

But then,

Magnus is waking up with a start. He's gasping for air and trying to fill his lungs. But he can't. _He can't_. He is trying harder, harder, _harder_ , but no air seems to fill his lungs.

There was no Alexander.

Magnus never met his one true love.

It was all just a dream. A _nightmare_.

How ironic. Everything that he has always wanted ends up being his worst nightmare.

It was all just a fucking nightmare.

His mind making up someone who's exactly what Magnus wants – needs – and tricking him into believing that he had them.

He is crying. Tears are staining his face, his eyeliner streaming down his face and painting his face in the shades of the ugly truth. The truth that Magnus never met his true love.

Is it true that true love exists? That there is someone out there, or that someone is going to be born in this world, who will be the one who loves you unconditionally, irrevocably and infinitely?

What should you believe? When your own mind tricks you into believing that you found your true love only to have it ripped away from you. Only to wake up and find that it was all a dream?

Magnus untangles his limbs from his golden sheets and sits up in his bed. His sheets are crumpled and the pillow is wet with his tears and his eyeliner is smudged all over it. His hair is a tangled mess and it's sticking out in various directions.

He is alone in his bed and he is a complete mess. But that's not the worst part. The worst part is that he _feels_ utterly devasted.

It all felt so real. Alexander felt so real.

Now, Magnus is mourning the loss of someone who was never his. Who never _existed_.

How did it feel so real?

Before he knows it, he's crying again. Years and years of patience and willpower is just crumbling down. All because of a dream.

He's pulling at his hair, the sheets. He grabs his pillow and throws it across his bedroom.

_Why_? Why can't he have someone who loves him for himself? He falls too fast and too far, which gives him nothing in return.

His belief in true love is gone.

It's gone...

There's silence and then there's frantic breathing. But it's not him. It's someone else.

“Magnus.”

“Magnus.”

“ _MAGNUS_.”

Someone's touching him. Calling him. Repeating his name over and over again.

There's too much urgency in the voice. Magnus can hear the voice in his heart, in his head, but he can't see anyone, see the source of the voice.

Suddenly, his world is shaking. No, the _voice_ is shaking him.

“Magnus, wake up!”

Alexander?

_No_.

Alexander is not real.

No. No. No. Not again. He can't bear to see someone who's just an illusion.

“Magnus. _Please_.”

There's so much worry and fear in those two words and that finally does it.

Magnus wakes up. He's gasping, his lungs are screaming for air and his eyes are stinging, burning like hellfire.

And then he's being pulled into an embrace of two strong, gentle hands and a calming, protective chest.

“It was just a dream. You're okay. I'm here. I'm right here.”

That voice. It's the same –

_Alexander_.

Magnus pulls back from the arms and chest to look directly into a pair of hazel eyes that can be easily mistaken for galaxies.

“Alexander?” Magnus whispers.

Alec cups Magnus’ cheek and kisses his forehead.

“It was just a dream, Magnus. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere.”

Can he believe that? Is it yet another dream or is it real?

Alec pulls him back into a tight embrace and whispers soothing words in his ear.

“I love you. And as long as you're here, I'm not going anywhere.”

The sincerity and firmness with which the words are said makes him believe it.

Believe that Alexander is telling the truth. Alexander is real.

Magnus hugs him back as tightly as he can and buries his face in Alec's chest.

_Please don't leave me._ Magnus wants to say.

“I love you,” he says instead.

Alec tightens his hold even more and kisses his temple.

This is real. Magnus can feel it in his bones. _In his heart_. Not a life-shattering nightmare.

His true love is here. With him. In his arms. Alexander's here. And he's real.

His mind might deceive him, trick him and kill him.

But nothing can take his true love away from him. Nothing can take his Alexander away from him.

_Absolutely nothing._

“Amor verus numquam moritur.”

M♡A

**Author's Note:**

> *fingers crossed*
> 
> Please, please comment what you think. Should I never write again? Was that utterly bad? Please don't hate me.
> 
> Or did you like it? Let me know!
> 
> *panics and hides*


End file.
